Foxhunt
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Continuing from Mayura: Alya faces her destiny as a new foe rises out of darkness.
1. A Family Divided

_**A/N: All dialogue is to be interpreted as a translation from French. **_

_**Words in italics are used either for emphasis or, such as the case of 'Chat Noir' (which is literally translated from French as Cat Black), imply that they are meant to remain in their original French**_

_Since the events of __Mayura__: _

_Ladybug has made amends with the mayor and offered her complete cooperation. Neither the mayor not the public knows the true identity of Mayura, who most believe dead following the battle._

_Adrien has been tending to Nathalie as she remains comatose. Gabriel has exiled himself to the Agreste mansion, rarely leaving his room or the aviary. Chat Noir has not been seen by the public since the battle against Mayura._

_Volpina maintains law and order among non-Akumatized criminals. Aside from Ladybug, she has become Paris' most prevalent superhero. Despite her efforts, petty and violent crime rates have increased sharply._

Foxhunt

Chapter One: A Family Divided

The air was cold, crisp, and silent one winter's day as the snow ceased to fall, having left an icy blanket over the land and trees. A rustling among white-coated brush broke the silence, followed by the charge of a small red fox, scattering clouds of snow and small sticks in its wake. Its shining, crimson coat and white underside had become damp and matted, but its paws continued to tear across the land. The presence of the sun was nothing more than another hazard for the vixen during her desperate hunt.

Out of its element, lacking the silent blessing of the moon, the majestic creature, now thin, grizzled, and hungry, sniffed the air, flared her black-tipped ears for any unnatural sounds, and scanned the area with its partially snow-blinded yet brilliant hazel eyes. Suddenly, the vixen's gaze locked onto a dark swarm fluttering mere feet away. The fox snarled, gritted its teeth, and lunged into the swarm. One by one, the dark, unnatural creatures fluttered their black wings as they attempted to scatter. Despite their efforts, the fox sunk her fangs into the moth-like creatures' backs and wings before tearing them apart. Those too fast to bite were shredded with the vixen's claws, painting the snow beneath them black as coal.

Once the invaders had been silenced, the red fox panted heavily, releasing steam from its blackened mouth. Despite its hunger pangs, she knew what had to be done. That purpose came before all else, regardless of its cost. As the vixen washed its mouth by lapping up some loose snow, a set of eyes became fixed on her form. Those eyes, so cold, void of emotion, void of even a soul, gazed upon the creature without so much as blinking. Then, came the sound of gunfire in the silent forest.

"Alya! Alya!" two very familiar, high-pitched voice called out as things faded to black just before returning to reality.

Opening her hazel eyes, Alya focused on two small, slightly blurry little girls, smiled, and slowly rose up from under her sheets. "You guys are up early," she happily moaned. "Can you hand me my glasses, please?"

Etta quickly jumped down from the bed, ran over to her sister's dresser, grabbed her glasses, and quickly returned to her spot. "Here you go, Alya," she sweetly declared as she handed her big sister her glasses.

"Marinette called!" Ella happily cried out. "She hasn't called in forever. She wanted you to meet her at your friend's apartment. Can you tell her I said hi?"

"Can you tell her I said hi, too?" Etta jumped in. "And that we miss her? And that she should come over for dinner more?"

"Calm down, calm down," Alya gently spoke up as she slipped her glasses and slippers on. "Thanks for letting me know. Can you guys call her back and tell her I'll be there in about twenty minutes, please?"

The twins excitedly agreed before scampering off into the living room. Once the two were gone, Alya let out a heavy sigh as images from her dreams flashed through her mind. She'd been having similar dreams for about a week now, but this one was different. After a minute, the young woman stood up, made her way to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dressed in her usual plaid shirt and jeans, grabbed the breakfast she and Trixx had made the night before, and turned to her sisters. "Okay, girls," she said in what was dubbed her Mom Voice. "Mommy's gonna be home in about an hour, so I need you two to keep the doors locked, don't open for anyone but Mommy, and try to behave _indoors_ today, okay?"

The twins let out a collective groan. "But it's starting to snow!" they cried out. "We wanna go play in the snow!"

"Tell you what," the young woman declared as she placed an apple and a piece of toast on her sisters' plates. "You two eat your breakfast, help Mommy with the groceries, and when I get back from my friend's house, the three of us'll go out and play in the snow. How's that sound?"

"Yay!" Ella and Etta excitedly shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Good girls," Alya proudly replied. "Let Mom know my friend needed help with something, and that I'll be back soon. Okay, love you, Ella." The redheaded young woman leaned down and kissed her sister, receiving one in return. "Love you, Etta." Alya leaned down yet again, kissed her other sister, received a kiss in return, and stood up. "I can trust the two of you alone for an hour, right?"

"Yeah!" the twins promised with great enthusiasm.

Giving her sisters one last smile, one last wave, and one last kiss blown, Alya departed from her family's apartment, locking the door behind her. _Be safe, girls, _she prayed. No matter how troubling her dreams, or how terrible their message, nothing was more horrific than the thought of her sisters in danger. In Alya's eyes, their lives were infinitely more precious than her own. Once she exited the apartment complex, the redheaded young woman gazed out at Paris to find it coated in snow. Looking out at the fresh, white veil covering the earth, Alya found herself paralyzed as something flashed through her mind: The red fox from her dream lay on its side, struggling for breath, and gazing at something. With another flash, the young woman came face-to-face with the vixen as its hazel eyes stared into her very soul, until a stream of blood flowed down its face and blinded them both.

Jolting back, Alya clenched her forehead and gasped. Her heart pounding, the redhead felt a small, gentle hand touch her shoulder. "Alya, what was _that_?" Trixx called out.

"I-I don't know," the young woman stuttered. "Those dreams I've been having…Trixx, what's happening to me?"

"…Maybe it's a warning," the fox Kwami suggested. "You'd better get to Master Fu. Come on, let's pounce."

Nodding her head, Alya tucked Trixx back into her bag and ran toward an alley. "Trixx, Let's Pounce!" she declared, summoning the Miraculous Light and instantaneously transforming into Volpina under the blessing of the Fox. Filled with strength and determination, the African American young woman leapt high into the air in a single bound.

Sitting on the floor of his living room, Master Fu smiled to himself as his final pupil arrived undetected by most others. Seeing she was the last to arrive, Volpina closed and locked the window behind her, turned to her fellow Miraculous, and smiled.

"It's great to see you, Alya," Ladybug declared as she lovingly embraced her old friend.

"Back at you, Marinette," the fox Miraculous warmly replied. "You too, Adrien."

"Hey," _Chat Noir_ happily declared, though his tone was far from its usual, optimistic self. The Cat and the Fox hugged one another before slowly separating.

"…How is she?" Volpina asked in a gentle yet pained voice. Though she tried her best to visit as often as possible, Alya couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt for all the times she chose to hide from the Agreste mansion, rather than face the pain that lay within.

"Stable, for now," the blond young man tried to maintain some level of hope. "Sometimes, I see her move a little. It…gives me hope, you know?"

Volpina nodded her head and gave a slight smile before turning to her host. "Master Fu," she greeted with a respectful bow.

"Volpina," the old master warmly declared as he rose and returned the gesture. Letting out a quiet chuckle, the two warmly embraced one another. "I apologize for not summoning you all here sooner. How have deh days treated you?"

Returning to their human forms, Marinette, Adrien, and Alya released Tikki, Plagg, and Trixx into the air before kneeling on the floor.

"Marinette and Alya have been helping and visiting, but…it's not like it used to be," Adrien confessed as his glance shifted toward the ground. "It seems like we hardly see each other, whether it's at school or as Miraculous. And, with Nathalie still asleep, and my dad…I-it's been rough."

"I'm, uh…" Marinette began once all eyes turned to her. "…It's been hard to keep being both Marinette _and_ Ladybug. Most days, I go straight from school to home until an Akumatized shows up. Most of the time, I fight alone. Then, once it's all done, I just go back home. I know the three of us are growing apart, and I know it's my fault. I'm sorry, you guys. I'm sorry, Master."

Finally, the group focused on Alya. Clearing her throat, the young woman crossed her hands upon her lap. "…I'm working at it, you know," she declared in a plain voice, though it wasn't long before the ache began to show itself. "But, every day is getting harder. I mean, Trixx helps me keep from binging, and I'm keeping crime down as Volpina, but it feels like I'm really just standing still, trying to keep from taking steps back. I'm trying to look after my sisters, but I've been having trouble sleeping. Then, the nightmares started." Trixx nodded her head in approval.

"What nightmares?" Marinette asked, breaking from tradition, as usual. Adrien shared in his friend's concern.

"Um, it's…" Alya began, still refusing to make eye contact.

After a second of painful silence, the old master placed his hand on his student's shoulder. "Please, Alya," he beseeched her. "We have to become a _family_ once more. Tell us."

Tightly shutting her eyes, Alya forced herself to recall the terrible memories of sleepless nights past. "…I see a fox in the forest," she began, no longer attempting to remain strong. "She's running. Every night, it was a little different. For the first few nights, she just kept running, even though she never reached where she was going. I woke up sweaty and out of breath the first three times. Then, I started seeing moths, like the Akuma. One night, I saw…" Having hit a massive lump in her throat, Alya placed a gently clenched fist over her mouth, not daring to open her eyes as they began to well up with hot tears. Taking in a deep, trembling gasp of air, she forced herself onward. "I saw Lady Wi-Fi. She looks and sounds so much like me…Then, she tried to kill the fox. _That_ night, I woke up crying…Then, I started seeing the fox…lying on the ground, covered in blood…and there's _never_ anything I can do for her."

The room fell silent as Alya began to silently weep and choke in more trembling breaths. Master Fu stepped back to allow Marinette to wrap her arms gently around her best friend. "It's okay," the raven-haired girl whispered as Alya began coughing and openly crying. "It's alright…"

Tikki and Plagg each placed their little hands on Trixx's shoulders, trying their best to support her and her partner. Not knowing what to do, or even if he was strong enough to endure more sorrow, Adrien remained in his seated position, trying not to break down in tears.

Time passed by, tears dried, and the air grew clearer. Master Fu instructed Alya to rest as he meditated above her. Marinette and Adrien watched in anxious silence as their friend remained still and serene. Suddenly, Marinette felt two warm hands gently rest upon her shoulders, and it felt like yesterday, when things were brighter. Closing her eyes, the young woman smiled and pressed her weight against her long-time partner and friend.

"Dere is someone…some-_thing_, seeking you, Alya," the old master finally declared, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "Its heart is cold…It awaits patiently for its prey. Its home is in shadows."

Her vision growing red, Marinette felt her heart begin to pound as her face slowly began to tighten with a distant, awful heat. "Hawk Moth," she snarled as the hellish visage of the dark Miraculous forced its way back into her mind. Summoning every last bit of her fleeting restraint, Marinette tightly clenched her right hand into a fist at her side.

"We don't know that," Adrien replied, trying to keep his voice down.

"I am sorry, but dat is all I can find," Master Fu sorrowfully declared as he slowly rose to his feet. "Whatever deh threat is, its powers are great."

Opening her eyes, the redheaded young woman sat up and faced her allies. "Everything's falling apart," she choked out, barely above a whisper.

Forcing herself to unclench her fist, Marinette calmed herself, looked at Adrien and nodded her head, and walked over to her friend. "Alya…" she began as she crouched down to eye-level. "We're all together, here and now…We can make this right again…And we have to start by forgiving ourselves."

"…But _will_ you?" Alya demanded of her oldest friend. "I've heard you say that before, but you never let yourself forget how you couldn't bring her back." Marinette bit her lip and shifted her gaze to the floor. "…Adrien, I know _you_ haven't stopped thinking you should've known something was wrong with her…And I can't forgive myself for not being able to do _anything_."

"…What could any of us have _done_, though?" Adrien finally spoke up, turning all eyes on him. "Yeah, we failed her…But there was _no_ way of knowing…We all did what we could…even if it didn't save her…But she _is_ alive…That means something."

"Alya, if it hadn't been for you, _Chat Noir_ and I couldn't have stopped Mayura, _or_ her Avatars," Marinette continued, her voice sounding like it did not so long ago. "We work as a team…We share every victory and every loss…And you're right…I need to let go…Not even Ladybug can do everything."

"And I could never be the one that kept my family from falling apart," Adrien declared. "I used to think it was all on me…That if I messed up, everything would crumble…But there was no stopping it. In the end, all that matters is that we tried to do the right thing."

"…Does this mean we can finally be a family again?" Alya begged of her friends as their eyes began to run with tears. "Because _that's_ what Paris needs…That's what _all_ of us needs."

"Being a family again sounds nice," Marinette accepted, feeling an old warmth return to her.

"Definitely," Adrien warmly added, finding peace with the family he had made for himself.

"A family is what we have _all_ yearned for," Master Fu joyously declared. "We _must_ come together, be it in weakness or strength…victory, or defeat."

"Thank God," Alya exclaimed as she threw herself forward and embraced her brother, sister, and father for the first time in far too long. "I need you all…and this city needs the Miraculous Ones to _really_ come back."

"That's what friends are for," Marinette warmly declared, remembering how sweet and gentle Alya's hugs were. "I'm so sorry for forgetting that."

"Same here," Adrien confessed. "We're family, Miraculous or not." Those words gave peace not only to Marinette and Alya, but to Master Fu as well. At last, his family had returned.

As the Miraculous Ones held one another, a long figure rested atop an abandoned building, his eyes focused on the city below, and his breath silent as he planned he stalked his prey. The man's eyes stared for hours without blinking as he awaited the arrival of the fox. From his cold, dark chamber, Hawk Moth watched over Paris through his hunter's pupils. The dark Miraculous' breath created steam as his blackened heart awaited the return of those he loved.


	2. Reconciliation

Foxhunt

Chapter Two: Reconciliation

Sitting alone, as she had been for two days prior, her doors and windows locked, headphones placed snugly over her ears, her music loud but soothing, Lila Rossi rested atop her couch, staring at her family's television with darkened, sleep-starved eyes. Her long, auburn hair had grown greasy and unkempt from lack of attention or care, the young woman sniffled as her oil-stained nose began to drip yet again. Seeing no point in trying to stop it, Lila simply continued gazing at her mindless program. Her health had been poor for the past month, but the greatest blow was the loss of her will to keep on. Ever since she was last Akumatized, Lila had simply given up.

Teachers had noticed the young woman's grades declining as winter began to lay the Earth to rest, and Lila herself noticed she was putting on weight. However, neither made much difference to her. Knowing she could never be Volpina, never make friends, and never have a loving family, the Italian young woman took solace in distractions and refused to be left in silence. Now, her headphones remained on even while she slept. Music kept the nightmares and memories away. Each day was a silent struggle to remain calm, and each night was a battle to sleep and escape the fear of becoming a monster yet again. As long as she succeeded at her daily battle and made it through another night, nothing else mattered, whether others understood it or not. Potential, dreams, and goals meant nothing anymore.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted "Asylums for the Feeling" and caused Lila to look away from the television. The knock was strong but not hostile, though that wasn't enough to encourage the young woman. Slowly slipping her headphones down around her neck, Lila slowly rose up, her body shaking slightly and her face locked into a look of surprise and skepticism. Millions of potential dangers raced through the girl's weary, feverish mind as she gradually stepped closer to her door. "Who's there?" she called out. _Please, God, don't let it be him, _she prayed as she awaited an answer.

"Lila Rossi, I'm Volpina," a familiar voice gently answered. Her tone was kind, unlike so many others. "We met a few months ago, and I wanted to check up on you. Your friends said they haven't seen you at school for a while, and I'm here to make sure you're okay."

Her hands trembling, Lila approached the door, looked through its peephole, and saw the fox Miraculous that had helped her overcome Hawk Moth's darkness. At first, the very sight of Volpina disgusted her and filled her mind with envy and guilt, but those feelings quickly faded. Lila then unlocked the door, opened it just enough for the Miraculous to enter, and stood back. Once the young heroine was inside, Lila closed and locked the door, making sure nothing else slipped in. "Um, do you want something to drink?" she offered while nervously wiping her nose with her finger. "I've got soda or water…Um, take a seat."

"Thank you," Volpina warmly replied as she tucked her "tail" against her legs and humbly sat down on the couch. "I'm good on the drink, but thank you. Please, sit down. You don't need to be nervous around me, Lila." Despite the pleasant façade she put on, Alya felt her heart break anew at the sight of her classmate. For months, she had watched as Lila Rossi, dubbed The Beautiful Liar, slowly deteriorated. Though she had never been perfect, Lila had once carried herself with grace. Her will to endure all the hardships thrust upon her, whether through her own fault or not, inspired even Alya and Marinette. But now, the suffering she had endured had brought her to her knees and intended to keep her there.

Reluctantly obliging, Lila nodded her head, quickly straightened her hair as much as possible, and sat next to the Miraculous. "Uh…I'm fine," she lied. "Thanks for checking on me, but I just have a cold." Allowing her gaze to fade back to the television, Lila cleared her throat as new tears began to form in her tired eyes. "Besides…you don't need to lie to me…I know no one asked you to come. I don't have any friends."

"You _know_ that's not true," the fox Miraculous declared. "There are a lot of people who care about you. Your teacher, the woman with the red hair, told me how much you help her, and how you're always there to help your classmates with their problems." Lila's gaze shifted toward the television, prompting Volpina to sit up straight, let out a quiet sigh, and let her false smile fade. "…Lila…you were one of the last people Hawk Moth Akumatized. I saw how hard it was on you, how much you suffered. I know we talked things out, but it's pretty clear you're not alright." Lila refused to make eye contact, choosing instead to watch a pointless cartoon about a fox unable to stop sobbing. "…I can't imagine what it was like for you…but, I've been Akumatized too. It's a lot to deal with, isn't it? There are support groups at your school. If you wanted, I could even…"

"Why are you here?" the Italian young woman asked plainly without looking away from the screen. Her voice was bold and fueled by a greater knowledge than expected.

Her gaze shifting to the floor, Volpina paused for a moment. "…You were Volpina before I was," she finally confessed, her voice filled with doubt and unease. For the first time, the fox Miraculous was truly vulnerable. "…Even if you weren't a Miraculous, you had the spirit of one…I don't understand how you did it. It couldn't have all been a lie. I just…I guess I was…"

"You wanna know how to find yourself," Lila declared. "Is _that_ it? …If you want to figure out who you are behind that mask, you came to the wrong person. I _never_ knew who I was. I played a different role every day: Volpina was just _one_ of them. I knew what _I_ wanted to see in a hero, so that's what I acted like. And you know what? People loved me. They said I was the best they'd ever seen: That I was the answer to their prayers…But it didn't really mean anything. I wasn't the person they fell in love with. Then, when it was all over, it didn't change anything. It was all one big lie." Silence filled the air, but Lila finally faced her uninvited guest. "..._That's_ why I hated you so much: Seeing you in that costume, knowing it was real, knowing _you_ were real, just reminded me that all I ever was, was a lie. Look around you…I'm alone. I'm _always_ alone, and I hate it. I've been telling lies since I was a kid. I lied that I wasn't alone. I lied I had a great family: That my dad actually loved me and had a great job, and wasn't a worthless drunk whose only good quality was that he left when I was young…That my mom spent time with me and really _cared_ what happened to me…That I was happy. That what people said didn't hurt me. Now…I _know_ lies. I can see through any lie, no matter who's telling it…Just not my own."

Seeing the real Lila for the first time, Volpina looked into her eyes and slowly extended her hand. "Lila…" she whispered.

"When Hawk Moth Akumatized me…I _wanted_ it to happen," the brunette confessed. "I _wanted_ to be Volpina again, not just because I was angry and upset, but because it was so much easier living that lie instead of seeing the truth…The truth is what hurts people."

"But lies hurt the one telling them," Volpina came to understand.

"And that's fine," Lila declared as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You know, I used to think of myself as a liar…Now I know I'm not…I'm the lie." With that, Volpina wrapped her arms around the suffering girl and held her tightly. "…I don't get it…Why do you keep trying to help me?" Tears began to stream down the young woman's eyes as the Miraculous held her. "…Why won't you just give up? I'm not worth it…Look at all the things I've done to you, to Marinette, to…_everybody_?"

"Because you _are_ worth it," the fox Miraculous confessed. "I've hurt people too. I've lied, I've done things I knew were wrong…We're all just human. I never forgot the horrible things I said and did when I was Akumatized…but I never held onto it like you are…I got help…Lila, I got _help_…Please, _please_, don't go it alone anymore. Can't you see it's killing you? …I don't know what you've been through, but I don't want you to suffer anymore. I think that's why you lie and hurt people…Because you're afraid of the darkness inside of you, and you _need_ to see if people will still care about you after _they_ see it too. But Lila, you're not that darkness…All it does is feed off you. You have to accept it and let it go. Please…"

Lila refused to answer, but Volpina felt two trembling arms wrap around her shoulders as a warm, moist face nuzzled against her own. At first, it sounded like a cough or a gasp, but it soon became clear: "…Thank God for you," Lila's weak, hoarse voice choked out. "…I-I thought…Thank God for you!" Hearing the girl's cries, Volpina only held her tighter, gently rubbing her right hand up and down Lila's trembling upper-back. "I…T-that's why you came here, wasn't it? …You had to find it for yourself, but then you decided to save me…Even after all I did…"

"Sssh," Volpina gently whispered as she stroked the suffering child's long hair. "…Everything's going to be okay, Lila…I want you to get some help. I want you to go to that group, tell them everything, and make sure your teacher knows you are _not_ okay…You have to let Volpina go, and let Lila Rossi be born. You don't need Volpina…You never did."

"…Neither did you," Lila finally answered. "…You _are_ Volpina…She'll never be anything other than what you are…Remember that."

"I will," Volpina promised with the first chuckle she had experienced in too long.

"I can't give you any answers, Volpina…Just like you can't give me my truth…But now we know it's not too late." Pulling herself away, all the while keeping her hands on her hero's shoulders, Lila stared into Volpina's beautiful eyes. "…I promise I'll get help…Find yourself, Volpina. And take care of Marinette and Adrien. And tell them I'm sorry."

"…I will," the fox Miraculous vowed. "We've all forgiven you, Lila. You take care of yourself, okay?" Lila nodded her head and smiled. "And don't be afraid of the truth…It only hurts until we let it in."

As Volpina departed, Lila watched until she was beyond her sight, closed and locked her door, and decided to pick up her phone for the first time in weeks. "Hello?" Miss Bustier's sweet voice answered. "Lila? Is everything alright?"

"…No, Miss Bustier," Lila confessed. "No, it's not. Can…can you come get me, please?"

Sitting atop a tall building, Volpina felt the cold air kiss her cheeks as she clasped her flute. The fox Miraculous took in a deep breath, released it in the form of a great sigh, and descended into the city below.

"_What's wrong, Alya?" _Trixx asked as her partner gracefully but heavily landed on a lower building. _"Didn't you get what you were looking for?"_

"Yeah," Alya answered. "And it was just as scary as I thought it'd be."

"_Just remember, babe," _the fox Kwami reassured her beloved friend. _"I'll always be with you. I can't figure this out for you, but I'll be there when you figure it out."_

"...Thanks, Trixx," the redheaded young woman finally accepted the truth. "I love you."

"_Love you too, Alya," _Trixx warmly replied.

Gulping, Marinette tightly clasped the small, black box in the palm of her hand. Knowing her master's instruction didn't make her mission any easier. Her heart began to pound as her palms grew sweaty. However, she chose to have faith, reached out her hand, and knocked at the door before her.

After a second, the door opened, and Sabrina Raincomprix stood before Marinette, who extended her hand to display the strangely marked black box. In that moment, the world seemed to pause. _It's time to forgive,_ Marinette told herself as she stood her ground.


	3. The Pack

Foxhunt

Chapter Three: The Pack

Her back facing the harsh winds of the bitter-cold night, a young vixen wrapped her tail around her precious cubs. Silent desperation fueled by selfless love and mercy compelled the mother, even as the icy breeze stung her back like a sea of knives. Compared to her cubs, the mother's life meant nothing in her eyes, even as the cold began to glaze them over.

Standing above Nathalie's bed, thinking back to how life used to be, as opposed to what they had become, Adrien stared at his surrogate mother's pale, sweet face. Could she even hear his words? Was there nothing he could do but sit by her side, when the two had spent years holding, comforting, and caring for one another?

Her room had grown so cold and dark, regardless of how bright and warm the sun shone outside. Nathalie herself had grown cold so long ago, no matter how tightly and heavily she was swaddled, or how warm the water she was bathed in was. Though the long-suffering woman was finally able to rest, Adrien saw the lingering pain in her motionless expression. There had to be a way.

Suddenly, the sound of hollow footsteps pierced the air, and Gabriel's presence cast a shadow in the darkened doorway. Knowing this, Adrien remained still, gently stroking his beloved guardian's cold hand. Silence once again filled the air until Gabriel stepped forward and placed his hand upon his son's shoulder. Now more than ever, the man's hand felt like ice upon Adrien's skin. "Adrien," Gabriel's grave, newly weakened voice declared. "I will watch over Nathalie from here. Please…get some rest."

Staring at Nathalie's sweet face for one more second, Adrien lowered his head in quiet submission, turned, and exited the room. Even now, endowed with the power of the Miraculous, he was nothing more than a helpless child under the command of a loveless father.

Alya unlocked her apartment door, gently pushed it open, locked it once inside, and quietly closed it. "Hey, girls," she called out with a smile. Deep down, she still felt concern for her family's safety.

"Alya!" the twins excitedly cried out as they charged toward their big sister and tackled her into a group hug. "How was Marinette? Is she coming over? What time did you…"

"Whoa, whoa," the redheaded young woman lovingly hushed her siblings. "Calm down, okay? Is Mom home?"

"I _am_," Mrs. Césaire called out from the kitchen.

Alya quickly kicked off her boots and scurried through the living room before approaching her mother and warmly embracing her. "Hi, Mom," the young woman happily declared as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her back. "Sorry I missed you this morning." Once the two separated, Alya gazed into the living room at her little sisters before returning to the dark-brunette woman standing before her. "And…I'm sorry I left the girls alone. I…got a call from Marinette, and I knew you'd be back soon, and I thought…"

"I'm glad Marinette finally reached out again," Mrs. Césaire interrupted her daughter without a trace of blame in her voice. "I've been worried about her. As for your sisters, I'd rather you looked after them, but I'm impressed you got them to eat breakfast, not answer the door, and even brush their teeth. Nice work, kiddo."

Alya quickly looked back at the twins, who flashed their pearly whites in the form of gloating smiles. "Thanks, Mom," she warmly accepted. "I've been worried about Marinette too. And Adrien… But I saw them both today, and they're doing a lot better." Despite her positive words, Alya felt the shadow of dread begin to crawl up her spine.

"…And what about _you_, Alya?" the brunette woman gently asked. "How is _Alya_ doing?"

Caught off-guard, Alya paused before collecting herself. No matter how she went over it in her head, there was no easy answer. "I…I don't really know right now," she finally answered. "I'm just glad we're all talking again."

"So am I," Mrs. Césaire replied with a smile.

As the day carried on, Alya, Ella, Etta, and their mother found themselves sitting in their kitchen, each staring out the same window into the warm sunset. For the first time in far too long, things were at peace, and their bodies felt the warmth of light, even in winter. Turning her smiling face away from the sun, Alya's mother looked to her oldest daughter. "But, why are you really here, Volpina?" she asked.

As her mother and sisters stared at her, the redheaded young woman perched herself in the corner of the room, her knees tucked against her breasts and her arms tightly crossed atop them as her tail attempted to cover her face. Shivering in fear and shock mingled in shame, the fox-girl attempted to ignore her family's glances, but to no avail. After all, who could ever trust, much less believe in a fox?

Thrusting forward in her bed, Alya's sheets and blankets were thrown away from her chest as she attempted to catch her breath and make sense of what had just happened. Trixx flew to her beloved partner's side and gently touched her sweat-glossed shoulder. "You okay, babe?" the fox Kwami playfully yet sincerely asked.

"I can't sleep," Alya answered with desperation and anger inadvertently lacing her words. "Let's go out, Trixx. Mom and the girls are still asleep and won't be up until late tomorrow."

"Alya," Trixx exclaimed, her little heart beating faster than usual. "Do you really think that's a good idea? And… where are we going _to_?""

"I don't know," the young woman confessed with a heavy sigh. "But I've got to be Volpina when I do it. I don't want to be Alya right now. When I'm Volpina, I don't have to be _anyone_ else."

"Alya, you've gotta calm down," the Kwami pleaded. "Remember those dreams you've been having. I don't think going out on your own is a good idea."

Clenching her bangs, the redheaded young woman felt the tension in her neck contract even further as nightmares tore through her unhappy mind. "Trixx, I _need_ this," she exclaimed. "Please, give me your strength. I don't wanna have to take it from you." Feeling the desperation and sorrow in her partner's soul, Trixx let out a sharp, angry sigh and nodded her head. Alya closed her eyes, felt the warm embrace of a mother fox envelop her body, and opened her eyes as Volpina before opening her window, stepping out and clinging to the wall outside, and closing it behind her.

Silent and swift, the fox Miraculous leapt through the night, guided only by street lights and the stars. Her mother and sisters safe at home, the young woman breathed in the cold air as she felt her body take to flight. She was finally free: Free from expectations, free from her legacy, and free from living the life of Alya Césaire.

"_Alya, what's happening to you?" _Trixx called out as her image appeared before Volpina's eyes. _"I know things have been tough, but the team's back together. You're working on yourself, taking care of your sisters, and doing a great job…Why are you trying to run away from yourself?"_

Opening her eyes, Alya found herself in a warm, white room void of any doors or windows. Only she and Trixx existed in this sacred space, and only the fur of the vixen covered her tender, hazel body. Without her glasses, she was able to see her beloved partner clearly. "It's not…" she began, only to lose faith in her words. "…I don't know. That's the problem: I just don't know. I love my sisters, but it seems like all I do is worry about them. I can't be their perfect big sister if everything I do is out of fear. And those dreams…And after seeing Lila, I…"

"_This isn't about Lila __**or**__ Volpina, Alya!" _Trixx declared, having lost her patience. _"__**You're**__ Volpina. She only exists because of you, and she is whatever you make her. And as for your sisters, you and I both know there's no such thing as a perfect sibling, parent, or anything. You know this already, Alya. Stop doubting yourself. And as for those dreams…We can't run from them. If something's going to happen, we have to face it together. But we might need help."_

Her glance shifting to the floor under her left foot, Alya made her decision. "We can stand on our own," she decided, her voice lined with bitterness.

"_You can't keep trying to prove yourself like this," _the fox Kwami shot back. _"You don't need to show anybody anything."_

"…It's not for _them_," Alya finally confessed. "…It's never really been about them. I always thought they were looking down on me, but the real reason is…"

A sharp, piercing surge of heat flew through Volpina's leg, nearly striking a nerve, and bringing her to a rolling stop on a nearby rooftop. Clenching the wound she could now only barely perceive, the young woman quickly turned her head to see a dark figure standing on a higher rooftop. His body completely covered in black, skin-tight metal armor, the man stared at his target through the single center-eye of his helmet while priming what appeared to be a yard-long sniper rifle. "That was just a warning," he called out without anger or regret. "If you try to fight or escape, the next one will go straight through your heart. Please…just come with me." The man's words now reflected sympathy and the weight of a dark obligation.

Forcing herself behind a brick chimney, Volpina clenched her leg. Though the projectile failed to pierce her garb, her flesh had been torn. Out of all the enemies, whether armed criminals or Akumatized, none had managed to wound her. Shutting out her pain, the young woman focused her energy, played a quiet note on her flute, and allowed an illusion to become her cover.

Limping forward, her hands in the air, Volpina gazed at her opponent. "Who are you?" she called out.

"Nothing more than a hunter," the man answered as he reloaded his weapon. His tone was complex, reflecting neither pride nor shame. "And you're my target."

"What happens if I come with you?" the fox Miraculous asked, her posture unflinching. "Do you want my Miraculous? Information?"

"I don't hunt for sport or want," The Hunter answered once more, his words weighed down by an awful truth. "Only for _need_. Yes, I need your Miraculous. Give it to me, and I'll never take up my gun again."

"Are you working for Hawk Moth?" the illusion continued to stall as Volpina listened and snuck away under cover of shadows. "You should know, he has _nothing_ to offer you but lies."

"He's only interested in your Miraculous," the man declared as he fired another projectile, making sure it landed mere inches in front of his true target. "I _won't_ be Akumatized…and I have my own reasons for this hunt." Jumping down from his cover, The Hunter landed on the rooftop Volpina attempted to evade. "_Please_," the man pleaded with genuine sorrow in his voice. As he approached, the young woman turned onto her back and prepared for combat. "Please don't make me hurt you anymore. Why can't you see? It doesn't have to be this way. All he needs is your Miraculous. He doesn't care about Volpina." The fox Miraculous crawled backward, her arms trudging along as her limp leg dragged. Before she could reach the edge of the rooftop, The Hunter stabbed his gun through the ground just above the hero's shoulder-blade. "…If you don't surrender peacefully…I'll just kill you."

"You have no idea what the Miraculous even _are_, do you?" Volpina demanded as she froze in her tracks. "It's not about having power…It's about giving _up_ our power and freedom, all to protect the people. I'll never let Hawk Moth, or _any_ of his drones get their hands on it."

"I told you before," the sniper softly explained. "I don't belong to Hawk Moth." Slowly, The Hunter crouched down and outstretched his hand. "It's brittle and weak, but my arm will still help you up. We don't _need_ to be enemies."

Giving up, Volpina gazed into the man's artificial eye, smiled weakly, and reached out her hand for him to take. Upon receiving her surrender, The Hunter's hand passed through the Miraculous', just before she faded into nothingness. "What?" The Hunter sharply cried out.

"_Alya," _Trixx exclaimed as she and her partner limped through the city. _"That was a Mirage you just used. You're gonna change back soon."_

"I know," Alya replied as she clenched her leg while tucking her communicator away. "I can't let him see me, though. He'll _know_ who I am. Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ should be on their way."

"_Hawk Moth is using a normal civilian to hunt down the Miraculous," _the Kwami fearfully declared. _"He's gotta have a reason. But there's no way any normal gun could injure you like that."_

"It's like those kids Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ fought a few months ago," Volpina declared as she ducked into an alley. Checking her surroundings, the young woman found she was safe, closed her eyes, and returned to her human form. "The Akuma has a mind of its own…It can give power without Akumatizing…I don't know what this guy's after, though. He's _gotta_ have his own reason for going after me." Looking down at her blood-stained pant leg, Alya closed her eyes and winced. "You were right, Trixx. This _was_ a stupid idea."

"Don't beat yourself up, babe," the Kwami warmly replied. "Besides you did what you had to to protect the Miraculous. We'll get _through_ this, just like always. Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

"Yeah, maybe," the redheaded young woman sighed as she leaned her head back. "Get over here soon, guys."

"Just close your eyes, Alya," Trixx gently whispered. "I'll watch over you until the others come."

"Thanks, Trixx," Alya sighed with relief mere moments before falling asleep in her warm spot among the snow.


	4. The Hunter

Foxhunt

Chapter Four: The Hunter

The light of the moon glistening on their backs, two angelic figures, one dressed in red and black, and the other with golden hair, dressed entirely in black, reached through the blowing snow and darkness to reach their beloved friend. Her eyes tired, moist, and terribly chilled, Alya stared up at the sky was Ladybug lifted and cradled her like an infant in her arms. Then, for an instant, everything faded into darkness. Opening her weak, tired eyes once more, Alya saw _Chat Noir_ calling for Trixx, who had never left her side. Suddenly, a flash of red light illuminated the night, and the redheaded young woman felt the throbbing pain in her leg disappear.

"We'll take you to the master," Ladybug's voice, though muffled, declared with inspiring strength and compassion.

"Everything's gonna be okay," _Chat Noir's_ strong, boyish voice added before being overshadowed by the great winds.

Dim lights provided just enough visibility for The Hunter to gather his surroundings within the warehouse. As with every hunt, he returned to whichever dwelling he currently called home to take stock of all that had happened. His hands trembling, the black-clad man picked up his weapon to once more feel a connection to it.

"You have failed me," Hawk Moth's demonic voice declared through an earpiece. "You were to bring me the Fox Miraculous, no matter the price."

"And I will," The Hunter sorrowfully answered, staring at an image of his target through his helmet's single eye. "I _will_…" Once more, sorrow entered his voice. "…I just need more time."

"Do not fail me again," the dark Miraculous exclaimed just above a whisper before all communication vanished. "Volpina _must_ be my prisoner."

Looking down at his hand, at his gun, the hunter found himself alone and lost in thought, still at the mercy of his past and the pull of the future. "…Only to bring order," he declared to himself. "Only for things to be as they were meant to be." Standing staunch with his gun in-hand, The Hunter remained still, even as the lights in the warehouse failed, shrouding everything in the darkness of the merciless night.

"But Dad…" a blond-haired little boy had tried to protest, all those years ago.

"Son, it's injured," a figure cloaked in shadow had replied in a stern, unfeeling voice. "Put it…out of its misery."

Gazing down at the white snow colored red with blood, the child crouched down on his knees before a once proud and majestic fox, now broken and taking in sparse, shallow breaths. In that moment, their eyes met, and the child saw the truth.

So many years passed by, all of them spent alone. The hunts were countless, the rewards few, and the cost was always terrible. All the same, the boy continued to hunt and kill day after day, week after week, month after month, and year after bloody year. His childhood having ended at his first kill, merciful though it may have been, the boy no longer slept, nor did he dream. All that mattered was catching his prey and fulfilling the obligation of his truth.

Gazing down at the rooftop now stained with blood, The Hunter had crouched down on his knees before a once proud and majestic heroine, now wounded and helpless. The truth was no longer hidden or forgotten. Hands like bones nearly clenched their long-sought reward, only to be left empty and cold.

For so long, The Hunter had been alone and left with nothing. So many times, he dreamed of an end to his terrible journey, but it never came. Then, he appeared: Hawk Moth, whom the world feared, called out, saying that the broken, damaged hunter was the answer to his prayers. Though the Akuma were unable to merge with him, the black-clad man forged a deal with the dark Miraculous in exchange for the end of his frightful hunt.

"Volpina," The Hunter whispered as he placed his body upon a small cot in the corner of his vacant dwellings. His body needed rest, though his mind would remain aware and vigilant. "Soon, all will be as it was meant to be. _Neither_ of us can deny it, nor can we ever run from it." Closing his eyes as they flowed with tears, The Hunter took in a deep breath before releasing a heavy, sorrowful sigh.

The Hunted

"We weren't followed," _Chat Noir_ declared as he and Ladybug supported Alya after they entered Master Fu's apartment through the window.

"She's been shot," Ladybug exclaimed as she laid her friend on the couch. "She says it wounded her while she was in her Miraculous form."

Startled, Master Fu came to the young woman's side as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "And it was not an Akuma?" he nearly gasped. Ladybug shook her head as the elderly man carefully rolled up Alya's pant leg to inspect the wound. "Surely dis was deh work of Hawk Moth, even so."

Her eyes clenching, Alya tilted her head as she awoke from a fever dream. "Are the girls okay?" she coughed out without opening her eyes. Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ quickly turned and faced their friend. Letting out a heavy sigh, the redheaded young woman slowly began to rise into a seated position. "I…need to make sure my sisters are safe…"

"Alya, don't get up," Ladybug gently spoke up as she placed her hand over her friend's chest. "Your sisters are fine. I'm sure they're still asleep at home. We'll go check on them in a little bit, but _you_ need to take care of yourself right now."

"I'm fine," Alya tried to argue, even as her head spun. "I…what happened to me?"

"You were attacked by one of Hawk Moth's minions," Master Fu explained. "He struck you with a poisoned bolt, dhough it wasn't enough to seriously harm you."

"Was this what you were having those nightmares about?" _Chat Noir_ asked as he and Ladybug returned to their natural forms.

"And why were you out on patrol so late at night after getting an omen like that?" Marinette added, unable to stop herself from growing upset.

Alya turned her head away from her friends, but Trixx would not be silent. "Tell them, Alya," she demanded. "No more secrets."

"…Fine," the African-American young woman gave in. "I had another nightmare, and I _knew_ something was coming…I just wanted to keep my mom and sisters safe."

"That was brave of you," Marinette warmly replied, forcing herself into a calmer state. "…But why didn't you call us?"

Silence fell over the room as all eyes focused on Alya. Though she refused to look at her friends, the young woman clenched her shoulders and made her confession: "I didn't call you," she slowly choked out. "…Because I'm tired of being rescued. I'm not some helpless kid you two need to save every time there's trouble." Marinette felt her heart begin to sink, rendering her incapable of speaking. "…I thought that would be the _one_ good thing about becoming a Miraculous…That _I_ could finally be a hero. And I _was_ for a while…But then it all came back…"

"What did?" Adrien asked as he slowly took a seat on the coffee table.

Blinking heavily in an attempt to quell the tears, only for them to flow from her eyes, Alya roughly cleared her throat. "…That I'm me," she barely croaked breath. "…That…I'm the girl who got Akumatized, always followed Ladybug around and got in her way…and, even after becoming a Miraculous, still stuffs herself with food she doesn't even want, and cries alone while people are in danger…You know, I…I thought that, once I became Volpina, I'd turn into a better, stronger person… But I'm still _me_!"

As Alya began to cough, gasp, and wail, Adrien no longer knew what to do, but Marinette stepped forward without fear. "…Then _give_ it to me," the raven-haired young woman instructed her friend while reaching out her hand. Alya sniffled back before turning her bloodshot, tear-soaked eyes toward her friend. "…You know I never wanted you to become a Miraculous…Now, I know I was right." Marinette's voice grew harsh as she demanded her oldest and best friend's jewel. "This is your only chance to let it all go, Alya…Give me the fox Miraculous, forget all about Ladybug, _Chat Noir_, Hawk Moth, and all of this."

Silence once again fell over the room, and all was still. Master Fu closed his eyes and turned away from his pupils, awaiting the decision to be made. Adrien, however, found himself unable to look away. Alya's face tightened into a look of shock and disbelief, still mingled with her sorrow.

"This is your chance to let it all go, Alya," Marinette persisted, her face growing as red as blood. "Don't follow me, don't ask us questions, and don't run the Lady-Blog anymore…You can be your own person, but _not_ as a Miraculous. So, give back the armband, let go of Trixx, and just go home."

Tikki, Plagg, and Trixx hovered back, having never known Marinette to act so fiercely toward her friends. At the same time, Adrien felt his heart pound and his stomach tighten.

"…This is supposed to be the part where you apologize," Alya sniffled with anger growing in her voice.

"No, Alya," Marinette gravely answered. "_I'm_ Ladybug, and there's no room on my team for someone as weak, sad, and helpless as you. You were right about what you said: _Chat_ and I shouldn't have to babysit you. So, why hold onto a Miraculous you don't even deserve?"

Despite her pain and tears, Alya threw herself forward, grabbed onto Marinette's shoulders, and knocked her to the ground. The two grappled and struggled, each refusing to yield or give in to what had been said. Every attempt Adrien made to end the fight was restrained by Master Fu, who seemed neither shocked nor surprised.

Throwing herself against the woman she called her friend, Marinette watched as Alya tried to fight back, only to wind up pinned down at the wrists under the raven-haired girl's clenched hands. At that moment, the two glared into each other's eyes. Their sweat dripping onto the floor, the two panted heavily within their perfect impasse. "Let him win," Marinette ordered. "Prove I was right…Give Volpina to someone else, and don't even try to get back up."

Clenching her teeth, Alya forced herself upward and threw her friend back. "Screw you!" she screamed as she watched Marinette trip over the coffee table and fall onto her back. "You don't know what it's like doing what I do with everything I have to live with!"

"…But you still keep fighting, don't you?" the holder of the ladybug Miraculous answered. "That's what made Adrien and I Miraculous all those years ago."

At that, Alya froze, and everything was over. Adrien turned to his master, who smiled only for a split second before journeying into his kitchen. After what felt like an eternity, Alya held out her hand for Marinette to take. "…I hate you for doing that to me," the redheaded young woman declared as Marinette took her hand. Once the two were standing face-to-face yet again, Alya tightly embraced her oldest and dearest friend. "_Thank_ you, Marinette," she sighed through closed eyes.

"I love you, Alya," Marinette warmly declared as she and her precious friend began to sob.

"Love you too, girl," the redheaded young woman happily replied as she held Marinette a little tighter.

Smiling to himself, Adrien gently placed his hand on Master Fu's shoulder as the Kwami embraced one another. After time had passed, the Miraculous Ones made their way downstairs, into the parking garage, and into Master Fu's car. Being in a confined and secure space gave Alya a sense of security, especially with Marinette sitting beside her as the heater kept the interior warm and calm, like bundling under covers in a warm bed. Even with The Hunter searching for her, the young woman felt peaceful and safe with the family she had helped build for herself. Everything would be alright, she knew.


	5. A Reason

Foxhunt

Chapter Five: The Reason

Waking up in her own bed, Alya rolled onto her side, holding her sheets like a teddy bear, and let out a relieved and restful sigh. Despite everything that had happened, her dreams had been sweet for the first time in so long. Just last night, everything had been so cold, but now, the world seemed bright and warm. Her fever was gone, her wound healed, and every conflict seemed to subside. Each fox was safe and secure in their hidden burrow, which no one could intrude upon.

After checking her armband, the young woman slowly rose onto her hands and knees, lifted herself out of bed, quickly fixed her sheets, and made her way down the hallway. Opening their doors just a crack, Alya saw that Etta and Ella and their mother were all sound asleep in their beds. Smiling, she quietly closed the doors and made her way into the kitchen. Cooking breakfast used to be a chore, but after becoming Volpina, spending the morning taking care of her family had become a rare blessing Alya truly relished.

Floating onto her beloved partner's shoulder, Trixx gently hugged the weary surface and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're doing better, Alya," she warmly declared.

"Thanks, babe," Alya replied with a smile. "I owe it all to you guys…my family. You're the reason I keep fighting…keep staying human."

"…Shouldn't _you_ be part of that reason too?" the Kwami pressed her friend, provoking a period of silence.

Forcing himself back onto his feet, The Hunter stood up and looked down at his resting place. Upon leaving its cool embrace, the man felt himself slip away from the dreams and memories he had entertained. Now, they were little more than broken pieces of a life he couldn't have. Each morning, he left the same, happy life behind, leaving him with less each time. Soon, he would be unable to leave his resting place at all. Only his sacred hunt could soothe his agony until sleep finally claimed him. "…I won't let you go," he vowed with great weight in his voice. "_You _are the reason…I'll fight one last time, for you."

As a child, it seemed that happiness and joy would remain eternally. However, with each passing year, the boy who would become The Hunter watched as sorrow and tragedy filled his life, stealing from him all comfort. What was said to be an act of mercy awoke something within the child. A terrible, unlovable thing stirred from its hidden, isolated slumber, and upon awakening, cried out for punishment. All happiness would be stripped away, as the thing within the child would never sleep again. With each passing year, it grew, filling up and consuming the boy's heart as all it once held faded away. The childhood stolen was the first of countless wounds that he would endure as humanity shattered, leaving only The Hunter behind.

Mixing up her sisters' favorite pancake batter, Alya remembered being handed Etta first on the day they were born. At the time, she was frightened, but now, she couldn't imagine life without the twins. If ever she needed a reason for what she did, her sacrifices, or why she continued to don the mantle of Volpina, it was Ella, Etta, and their mother. It was all to make the world a safer place for them, and that was all she ever needed. _Why can't that be enough? _Alya demanded. _Why can't I leave myself out of this and just be the kind of person who's __**only**__ a hero? Why do I have to have a life beyond that?_

Finding herself back in the kitchen, freed from her own thoughts, Alya looked over her shoulder to see Trixx watching her with concern in her large, childlike eyes. Remembering how much Alya Césaire meant not only to Trixx but to her mother and sisters, the redheaded young woman lowered her head in shame. "…Damn you, Trixx," she grumbled as she continued mixing her family's breakfast.

Seeing through her partner's guise of humor, the Kwami continued to float before her. "I wish you'd see it, Alya," she declared just above a whisper. "I wish you'd see that _you're_ the hero, not Volpina."

"…Just…just leave me alone," Alya painfully decided. With that, the room filled with silence, ending only when Trixx returned to her resting place while Alya worked.

Leaning against the cold wall of his icy dwelling, The Hunter drove his clenched fist deeper into the brick and concrete. "My whole life, I've had an enemy," he declared as images flashed through his unhappy mind. "I didn't know its name, its form, or even what it was…Now I know…it's the Miraculous." That word burned worse than any fire the broken man had ever trudged through, yet it was his obsession. Ever since Ladybug first appeared, he knew. Now, there was nothing to hold the hunter back. Grabbing his sacred gun, The Hunter approached a window capable only of allowing him faint glimpses of the world outside, and watched as the sun rose above Paris one last time.

Looking away from breakfast, Alya leaned into the windowpane and stared out at the sunrise. There was once a time when its arrival meant the start of a new dream, a new adventure. Once she became a Miraculous, the dream felt heavenly. Then, after everything began to fall apart, the sunrise meant another battle to endure, more friends in danger, and more Akumatized she might not be able to save. Now, after everything that had happened and all she had done, Alya no longer knew the meaning of the sunrise.

Sitting atop her bed, Sabrina Raincomprix attempted to quiet her sobs, wiping her eyes and nose almost constantly while Ladybug gently brushed the young woman's short, red hair. "It's going to be okay, Sabrina," the Miraculous promised. "You're a lot stronger than you _think_ you are. And you're not alone…We all look after each other now." The young woman closed her eyes and sniffled, her stomach still upset. "I know you're afraid…We're _all_ still afraid, but we won't have to fight much longer. Tonight, I want you to meet the others, okay? They're all people you know, and they'll all be happy you're joining the family."

Glancing up from the weak glimmer of light shining into his cold chamber, Hawk Moth narrowed his search for the next victim of his Akuma. "Ladybug," the beast whispered, remembering how cold Nathalie's hand felt as he held it so few hours ago. "Your allies, your…_family_…I will take them all from you. One by one, I will break them. Then, one by one, you'll all fall. I will show no mercy. You have _all_ committed too many sins against those I love. The youngest and purest of your soldiers will fall first, and then all others who stand by you. This will mark the last time the indifferent sun rises on the Miraculous."

"Just one more day," Alya begged under her breath.

"Morning!" Ella and Etta excitedly cried out in harmony as they raced into the kitchen.

Seeing her mother wasn't far behind, the redheaded young woman smiled and directed her family to the table. "Morning, ladies," she cheerfully greeted the three. "I made your favorite. How'd you sleep, Mom?"

"Pretty well," the woman of the house answered, still a bit groggy. "How about you, angel? You're up awfully early."

"I actually slept well," Alya answered with a smile. "No nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night…All good." Images began to flash through the young woman's mind, reminding her of everything she had endured the night before. All the same, she had slept the sleep of babes, and finally found a peaceful day. "Come on. Everybody take a seat before the pancakes get cold."

The twins excitedly clapped their hands as their big sister began serving up her specialty, while their mother just watched, trying to believe all was right, as Alya continued to wear a smile that was only partially true as she set her family's meal on the table. Trixx lay awake in her partner's bag, unable to rest, and staring up at Alya. Glancing down at the Kwami, the young woman's smile faded for a second as she sat down.

"Who would like to say Grace today?" the girls' mother asked, her voice light.

"Me, me, please!" Ella excitedly cried out, her hand shooting into the air. With her mother's permission, the little girl blessed herself and cupped her hands. "Thank You, God, that we all slept well, we're all together, and thanks for breakfast. Please bless us all and keep us together and safe and happy forever and ever. Amen."

"Amen," the rest of the Césaire family answered in harmony. With that, they thanked Alya and began eating the breakfast she had prepared.

Seeing her family happy, healthy, and together, Alya felt her heart warm over once again. Despite what Trixx believed, the young woman's family was the only reason she needed to keep going.

In a darker part of the city, Adrien entered the shade-soaked room Nathalie had been resting in, where he found his father. Like so many nights before, the head of the Agreste family had fallen asleep at his assistant's bedside, his weary head resting at her shoulder. Adrien placed his hand on his father's arm and gently shook him. "Dad," he spoke up, stirring the prematurely aged man. "Come on. You _need_ to eat something."

"Adrien, her…" Gabriel stuttered as his heart attempted to calm itself from the nightmares it had endured just moments before. "…Her hands are cold."

"I'll take care of her, Dad," Adrien answered as his father forced himself onto his feet and staggered into the hallway. Once Gabriel was far enough away, Adrien pulled up a chair and settled at the head of his caregiver's bed. "Hey, Nathalie," he softly spoke as he tucked the woman's cold, pale hands under her blankets. "Are you having sweet dreams? …Dad and I are doing okay, but we both miss you." Pulling a brush from his pocket, the young man propped his surrogate mother's head up on her pillow and began running the bristles through her long purple and black hair. "I know you like your hair short, Nathalie, but I don't know how to cut it. I'll take care of it until you're better, though." Failing to stop the tears from welling up in his eyes, Adrien continued his work, as he did every morning. "Please come back soon…I miss you so freaking _much_," he finally broke down before laying across Nathalie's upper chest and gently yet tightly holding her right arm. "…You're the only reason I keep going, Nathalie."

Sitting in wait, watching the sun make its way across the sky, his breathing slow and silent, The Hunter remembered his calling and his reason. As a child, he trudged through snow and ice in search of the one that called to him. Growing older, he stuffed snow into his mouth to hide the steam of his breath, all to get close to his target. As an adult, his life was a hunt, guiding his every movement, thought, and breath. Since the day he was forced to kill, he would never truly sleep, but his mission would not go unfulfilled. The Hunter rose to his feet as the sun began to set over the unclear horizon, just as Hawk Moth raised his head to face the coming of night. As an Akuma flew from its home and into the city, the hunter departed from his dwelling, leaving it cold and empty once more.

"I take up the gun…one last time," The Hunter declared, his breath heavy and his voice grave.


	6. The Final Hunt

Foxhunt

Chapter Six: The Final Hunt

Sitting in the warm light of the setting sun, the world bathed in its glow that shined so bright all seemed to have faded into near-white glistens, Alya kept her eyes closed as her beaming smile naturally rested upon her face. Her sun-kissed skin, soft and free of blemishes or wounds, seemed to glisten as she held her baby sisters in the cradle of her arms. Without her glasses, she could see them clearly as they smiled and reached for her.

Time passed slowly, gently, until the babies were little girls, and their resting place changed from their sister's embrace to separate, wooden chairs. "We love you, Alya," they warmly declared in harmony.

"I love you too," Alya answered in kind. This was all she needed. If she had her sisters, to have and to hold, to protect from all harm, it would be enough. She would want for nothing more.

"Alya," a familiar voice spoke up. Its sound was not the same as it once was, though. Though still childlike, the voice no longer sounded otherworldly. Turning from her happy life and memories, Alya saw a young girl, clearly older than the twins, but androgynous, somewhat pale, and crowned with warm-crimson hair nearly resembling a fox's coat, slowly stepping forward. "Alya, _tell_ me," she pleaded. "Do you know _why_ it is your sisters love you?" For the first time, she seemed truly human: She was no longer a god or even an angel, but a child.

"Trixx?" the African-American young woman realized. "…Yeah, of _course_ I know. They love me because I'm always there for them. I'm their hero."

"That's not true," Etta replied, her little legs kicking forward and enabling her to stand up from her seat.

"Even if you were gone, we'd still love you, Alya," Ella continued as she stepped up beside her sister.

"We love you, because you're _you_, Alya," the twins proudly explained in perfect harmony. "You should love yourself for the same reason."

Opening her eyes, Alya found herself sitting in the windowpane, her back to the world. The room was empty, but she knew someone was nearby. The girl glanced down into her bag, where Trixx rested. "…What's there to love about me?" the redheaded young woman quietly demanded of her Kwami.

"Are you really going to look this time?" Trixx replied without so much as opening her eyes. "Are you really going to try?"

Coming face-to-face with her past lies and excuses, Alya let out a sharp sigh through her nose. Despite her seemingly natural confidence, the young woman found herself unable to find anything about herself that she truly admired. "Fine," she gave in, finally willing to find herself.

"Then look inside yourself," the Kwami instructed as her little body curled into a restful fetal position. "I can only give you ideas and show you some truths, babe. You have to do the rest yourself. Don't try to tell me you can't."

Closing her eyes and letting the warm wind blow through her hair, Alya pushed her mind to recall the girl she once was: Before her doubts, her shame, Lady Wi-Fi and the Akuma, and all the years she kept quiet, Alya Césaire was her true self. Without forcing herself, she was brave, bold, reckless at times, happy, confident, honest, and strong. Even though her younger self had been hidden away for so long, the woman knew all those things, all the memories, still belonged to her. She could be that person again. Most of all, she was strong, even before Volpina. "I'm more than my sickness," Alya declared. "I'm more than the monster he tried to turn me into…And I can't stand alone anymore…But I still don't know if I'm worth fighting for, though."

"It's not a matter of knowing that or not," Trixx demanded. "You _are_. You've gotta step up and _act_ like it." Alya turned to her friend, no longer sure of what she should do. "…There's not always a moment of clarity or a revelation," the Kwami's voice grew softer, gentler. "Sometimes, you need to take a step, even if it feels wrong at the time. But you stick with it and stay strong…That's how we go on, Alya."

"_I've seen him before," _Hawk Moth's hellish voice declared as his icy body made its way to the center of the aviary. The sensitive, loving, hurting man who looked after and cared for Nathalie was gone. Now, the means to the end were all that mattered. Every life, every Akuma, and every soul was nothing more than a stepping stone to reach Emilie, who waited and believed her love would return for her. _"…His name is Luka Couffaine…A quiet, sensitive boy who hides his unhappiness behind a smile and his music."_

Glancing out the window into the darkening sky, Alya's heart came to a violent halt as a gunshot louder and sharper than anything she'd ever heard before tore through the air. Her pulse spiked and her heart pounding so hard it hurt, the young woman jumped to her feet. "…He's out there," she declared just above a gasp.

Through the darkening city, guided by the blooming lights of nearby shops and buildings, Miss Bustier carefully rounded a corner as Lila leaned back in the passenger seat, wrapped in a warm, orange and brown blanket. Gentle music played over the radio as the two finally made their way to the treatment center. In that confined space, in the company of one of the only people she trusted, Lila found some peace and comfort for the first time in so long.

Sitting alone atop his bed, still struggling to fall asleep, Luka rested his head against the wall and closed his tired eyes. Winter was always a difficult time for the young man, and it was growing more and more difficult to remain positive, much less motivated. Since his grandmother's passing, Luka's world seemed to crumble all around him.

"_Luka Couffaine," _a strange, haunting voice gently called out from the shadows. The blue and black-haired boy jolted and began scanning his room. _"Please, don't be afraid. I've heard your prayers… You needn't feel lonely or afraid anymore…Reach out your hand and I'll soothe your broken heart."_

"…N-no," Luka fearfully answered, fighting the crushing urge to hide under his blankets and close his eyes. "I _know_ who you are…You only wanna use me to hurt people… Get out!"

"_So bold," _Hawk Moth mockingly replied as his Akuma slowly flapped its corrupted wings. _"Perhaps I was wrong about you. Now, your sister, on the other hand…"_

"No," the young man pleaded, his heart pounding with fear. "No, please…Not Juleka…Please, isn't there another way? Maybe I can help you."

"_Will you take your sister's place?" _the beast refused to relent. Lowering his head in fearful, shameful sorrow, Luka closed his eyes and nodded in submission. _"Your broken heart and ailing mind are all I require. Close your eyes, and let this all be a dream." _Luka obeyed sorrowfully. _"Hold out your hand."_ The boy complied once more, enabling the Akuma to merge with his bracelet.

His eyes shooting open, their irises having turned crimson as the mark of the Akuma glowed around them, Luka let out a sharp gasp as icy steam emerged from his mouth. The embrace of the Akuma felt like poison to mind, body, and soul. As his hands began to tremble, the young man fell to his knees and attempted to clench his throbbing shoulders. "I-it hurts," he began to sob.

Driven by his desire to protect his sister, Luka's calm, loving, and compassionate personality was quickly thrown aside as the Akuma's dark influence overtook its new host. Though the pain continued to course through his body, the boy rose to his feet, allowing his darkened face to dangle above the floor, and snarled. Within that instant, dark energy engulfed the beautiful young man's body, allowing something monstrous to emerge.

"Ladybug, _Chat Noir_," Volpina exclaimed into her staff. "The Hunter's back. Come to my location ASAP. I'm tailing him now." Leaping onward, the fox Miraculous kept her movements silent as she traced the sound of the gunshot. "I can't let him get away," she whispered as a hot stream of desperate sweat burned her back. "This _has_ to end. No more nightmares. No more pain."

"_Remember what this guy is capable of, Alya," _Trixx warned her beloved partner. _"Don't let your feelings outweigh your judgment."_

"I won't," Volpina answered her Kwami. "I just need to keep him in my sights until the others show up."

Suddenly, another thunderous gunshot burst through the air, rendering the world silent. No longer able to press forward, Volpina felt a sharp gasp escape her throat as her body grew numb. Forced into the nightmare of struggling to flee from an ever-closer threat on limp legs and flailing arms, the fox Miraculous could only watch in horror as her form fell from the sky towards the distant, snow-covered ground. Blood seemed to frame her vision during her merciless plummet, until tears splashed from her eyes. Before the inevitable impact, everything faded to white, and reality became a dream.

Assembled at Master Fu's apartment, Ladybug, _Chat Noir_, and Sabrina stood in a circle with their guide. The ladybug and feline Miraculous having just received their friend's message, they were faced with a decision.

"Master," _Chat_ spoke up, though his voice was quiet and humble. "I'm sorry, but she's not ready yet. If what Volpina said about The Hunter is true, this _isn't_ the time for Sabrina to step up."

"Fate did not call on _any_ of us at an opportune time," the old master replied, his voice unflinching. "Dis is how it _must_ be. Sabrina, you are strong. Believe in yourself, protect dhose around you, and trust your fellow Miraculous."

Her jaw trembling as her meek heart pounded, Sabrina ran to Ladybug, tightly hugged her, and turned away from the others. "…Big Sister," she pleaded as tears filled her eyes. "Please…I…"

"Sabrina, it'll be okay," Ladybug interrupted her new partner. "I wasn't ready when I first became Ladybug, but we still need to stand up. Volpina needs us, and I won't let _anything_ happen to you, okay?"

"But I'm so scared," the redheaded young woman choked out just above a whispered sob. "I don't wanna die."

"You _won't_," Ladybug assured the girl. "I'll be right beside you the whole time. But we _have_ to go, _now_." Every soul in the room noticed the shift in the raven-haired woman's tone from gentle to forceful. "Come on, Sabrina." Ladybug then handed the cowering girl the golden hair comb she had been given. "Summon Éveil: She'll guide you from there."

Placing her trust in the hero she had loved and admired for so long, Sabrina nodded her head, slowly reached out her trembling hands, and took the Miraculous. The young woman removed her headband, closed her eyes, shook out her long-restricted, long, red hair, and placed the comb within its crown. Opening her sea-green eyes wide, Sabrina watched as a small beam of golden light flew from the sacred item and came to a halt no more than a foot from her face. Within an instant, the ball of light shattered to reveal a yellow Kwami curled into an upright fetal position with two black antennas folded down over her black-striped head. Slowly, the bumblebee-like creature stretched its black arm and leg stubs to reveal a patch of fluffy, white fur over its chest, and opened its large, thoughtful eyes to reveal dark-blue sclera and large, black pupils lined with golden rings. Her antennas raising up and pointing forward, the Kwami looked at Sabrina and smiled.

"Sabrina, the Kwami are the source of our power," Ladybug explained as she walked up behind the bee-like being. "It's extremely important to forge a bond and a friendship with them. _Chat Noir_ has Plagg, Volpina has Trixx, I have Tikki, and, now, you have Éveil."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my queen," the bumblebee Kwami warmly declared in a childlike voice Sabrina found familiar.

"H-hi," the redheaded young woman stuttered. "Thank you…for choosing me."

"I can tell you have a good heart," Éveil happily answered. "All you need to do to transform is say, "Éveil, Buzz On." I'll be with you every step of the way, Queen Bee."

Nervously nodding her head, Sabrina closed her eyes, focused on her Miraculous, which now glistened and bore ebony rings on its surface as well as crystal wings, and made her decision. "…Éveil, Buzz On!"

Smiling, the bee Kwami nodded her head, closed her eyes, and merged with her partner's Miraculous. Sabrina immediately felt a powerful, heavenly warmth surround her body and envelope her in golden light. Her glasses fading from existence, the young woman closed her eyes and tightly but gently held herself as the Miraculous Light transformed her: Her shorter red hair grew down past her shoulder blades while her green pupils turned a warm, ember color and her eyelashes grew longer and eloquently curled, the energy surrounding her tightly hugged her body and glistened into the shape of a skin-tight, yellow-and-black one-piece suit covering her neck down to her feet and utilizing two sets of semi-transparent bee-wings as a cape. Sabrina then opened her eyes, causing her uniform to further materialize: The collar of the suit turned black with golden-yellow lining wrapped snugly around the center and bottom of her neck, her black-cloaked chest adopting white fibers so fine they only appeared under direct light, while a yellow bustier-styled torso lined with two v-shaped black stripes running down her abdomen formed between her yellow-rimmed, full-armed black gloves that ended in yellow fingers, with a loose wire utility belt slung atop her yellow-cloaked waist, opaque black leggings lined at the knees with two upside-down v-shaped stripes, forming a v. shape along her lower tummy and leading to solid black from the back of her waist down to her ankles, and ending in yellow stiletto high-heels. The young woman's fearful tears turned to a black mask framed with slim, golden-yellow material that hugged her facial features perfectly, and her energized, immovable hair comb glistened.

Once the light parted, Sabrina looked down at herself in modest awe, no longer feeling weak or powerless as she had before. In many ways, she felt naked, but that no longer felt wrong, especially among allies. However, she felt the need to cross her arm over her larger, plump breasts, which she tried every day to conceal as her human persona.

"There's no need to be ashamed," Ladybug warmly declared as she placed her hand on the bee Miraculous' shoulder. Sabrina reluctantly nodded her head and lowered her arm. "Queen Bee, are you ready?"

Swallowing the bulging lump in her throat, Queen Bee looked at her mentor with weak but determined eyes. "Yes," she answered. Closing her eyes and focusing, the red-haired young woman extended her wings and adjusted to the feeling of a new limb.

"Our communicators are all synced," _Chat Noir_ announced. "Let's go help Volpina."

Bidding their master farewell, the three Miraculous leapt into the city under cover of darkness, Queen Bee holding Ladybug's hand for the time being. Fixed on the location they had been sent, the heroes made a straight line toward Volpina's position, only for the Akuma alarm to blare beneath them. Before anyone could respond, a large creature latched onto _Chat Noir_ and thrust him downward.

"Oh, god!" Queen Bee cried out in terror as her heart pounded.

"Don't panic," Ladybug ordered, her voice strong but compassionate. "We'll stop the Akumatized and help Volpina as soon as we can." The red-haired young woman nodded her head and followed her mentor's lead.

Far from the reach of others, a single, unforgiving blast tore through the air and released a small trail of smoke. Letting out a shrill whine of anguish, the vixen collapsed into the snow as her blood slowly painted the ground red. Despite the pups waiting for her return, the fox saw no way to recover from such a complete wound. Before their weight grew too heavy to bear, her eyes dashed around the area, saw she was all alone, and shut as the world grew colder.


	7. Spoils

Foxhunt

Chapter Seven: Spoils

Lying on her belly, her right cheek pressed to the lakebed, Alya remained still and immovable in silent slumber. The slow, gentle current pulled on the young woman's long, red locks as her left hand lightly clenched the sediment. Suddenly, separate ripples appeared on the water's surface, drawing closer to the fallen Miraculous. As the final ripple flowed outward and between her fingers, the vixen appeared before Alya, crouched down, and gently touched its snout to the young woman's hand before nudging it more forcefully. Warm breeze passed over the area as the lukewarm water graced its guest. The girl's hand twitched, clenched around the mud and sand, and provided her enough support to lift her face out of the water. Their eyes meeting, the fated duo gazed at one another for a moment, until Alya saw the truth, nodded her head, and stood up to depart from the limbo that had given her rest.

Her eyes tired and hazy behind heavy eyelids, the young woman attempted to focus on anything as her weak, cold, tender, and nauseous body struggled to move itself. She was sick. She was no longer Volpina. Even though her fingers were numb and her arms as heavy as bricks, Alya still attempted in vain to clench her fist. Soon, the pain of restricted blood became too great, forcing the hero to give up and lie still. Speaking felt much like choking as she attempted to utter something, anything. After releasing a series of shrill gasps that, after what felt like an hour, finally formed a high-pitched cough, Alya forced herself onward until her weak, hoarse voice managed to screech, "Trixx." The call was quiet at first, but she refused to give up. "Trixx," she wheezed with all her might yet again. "T-" she choked through her painfully dry throat. Resting and regaining her breath, the redheaded young woman readied herself yet again. "Trixx!" she managed to call out, though her voice was little more than an audible whisper. "…Trixx!" Alya cried out louder, ignoring the pain welling up in her throat. "Trixx!" she finally managed to scream. "Trixx! Trixx, where are you?!"

"She's gone, Alya," the voice of nightmares answered from a very short distance. Alya forced her throbbing head upward, only to gaze into the metal face of The Hunter. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You weren't shot, Alya…just tranquilized." Taking his time, the man pulled up a withered, wooden, back-facing chair, squatted down on cracking knees, and took a seat with his arms resting atop the back. All the while, Alya glared at her abductor with absolute disgust and disdain. "I know who you are…and I know _what_ you are…You're like me. You're a pawn in someone else's game, being pushed past their limits for a goal that's not even your own." The cold visor continued to gaze into the young woman's hazel eyes, as if The Hunter's soul could connect with hers. "…It's too late for me, Alya…This will probably end in my death, but it's worth it to set you free."

Alya's glare grew tighter as the strange being before her rose onto his feet, seemingly out of anxiety and restlessness, and slowly walked around the nearly empty room. Her body still too weak to respond, the young woman could only watch her opponent, fearing what his next move would be. "It's too late for me," The Hunter declared just above a whisper, as if reassuring himself. "What did they tell you about the Miraculous? That they make you strong? That they make you a hero? Did they say it was to save the world or something like that? The truth is, it's a gilded cage. They promise you everything, but when it's over, and they don't need you anymore, you'll be broken. The Miraculous aren't here to save the world. They're like everyone else: They have their own agenda, and they need people to carry it out…What they seek is to rebuild this world in _their_ image… But it's not too late for you, Alya. All this time, I've been using Hawk Moth. He wanted me to capture you as a ransom to get Ladybug and _Chat Noir's_ Miraculous…only for him to kill you all once he got what he wanted. But I won't make you a prisoner, _or_ a sacrifice. Your Miraculous is gone, and now, you can finally live." The Hunter turned and faced his hostage once more. "You are the newest child to be forced into their battle, aren't you? Volpina has only existed a short while. It hasn't been long enough for her to consume Alya Césaire yet. That's why I agreed to work with Hawk Moth. With his powers: with the power he _wastes_ trying to fulfill his own selfish wishes, I knew I could get to you, and save you from becoming like me."

Images began to flash through the unhappy man's mind, calling him back to the moment he was forced to kill the wounded animal, the day he ran from his mother and father, the day he was forced to smother them while they slept, and to every life he was forced to take. A life destined for hope and joy was dashed and mutilated into a waking nightmare of death, loss, and pain so great it rendered the sweet child something other than human. As days turned to years, the toll of death, the burden of murder, and the brand of mercy burned so terribly for so long: Flesh, once soft and clean, seemed to melt and drop off weak, chilled bone.

"…It's too late for Ladybug and _Chat Noir_, though…" the hunter gravely and sorrowfully declared. As he spoke, Alya shifted her head toward her abductor, her neck trembling with each movement. "They lost themselves so quickly…And I _know_ they won't come for you, even if they could." Taking a seat facing away from the young woman, The Hunter let out a heavy sigh as his weary body slowly settled.

"…What did you _do_?" Alya demanded, her voice so weak and hoarse it barely resembled its true self. "Hey! …What did you do?"

Struggling to his feet, _Chat Noir_ faced his attacker as Ladybug and Queen Bee touched down at his side. Standing before the three, snarling and hissing, a grizzly Akumatized resembling a wolf stood on two legs, its red eyes burning like fire, as steam rose from its nostrils. Its bluish-silver fur flowed with the wind as long claws extended from its hands and back paws and the Mark of the Akuma glowed upon its unhappy face.

Beneath Queen Bee's mask, Sabrina trembled as she stood before the being that filled her nightmares. She felt naked and afraid, all without Chloé to chase it all away and comfort her. Turning to her allies, Queen Bee looked at Ladybug, standing so strong and still, and began to feel inspired, just as she had all those years ago. Clenching her fists, the youngest Miraculous spread her wings and prepared to fight. _Make me like you, _she prayed.

"Another Miraculous?" Hawk Moth roared from within his lair. "But how?" Images began to flash through the tortured man's mind, reminding him of the day he and his beloved wife were given the power of gods. "…Was it not enough the angels took her from me…Now they come to take all that was left?" Lowering his head in anguish and sorrow, Gabriel felt burning tears well up in his weary eyes, only for them to fall to the cold ground as black droplets. "…My Akumatized, kill Ladybug and _Chat Noir_…but leave the new Miraculous alive. I intend to find the source of her power."

Closing his eyes in submission, the Akumatized shed streams of tears down its cheeks. Letting a vicious snarl pour from its mouth, the wolf creature charged forward while his claws jutted out into small daggers.

"Is it _crying_?" _Chat _called out as he prepared to evade and counter the strike.

"Something's wrong," Ladybug replied as she stepped in front of Queen Bee. "Bee, shield yourself. I'm going in."

Standing and looking up to the hidden sky, The Hunter shed tears mingled with blood. "One thousand days of sin will come to an end," he sorrowfully declared. "I cannot be forgiven, but, Alya, it's not too late for you."

"How do you know my name?" Alya demanded as she forced her sore, aching body into a seated position. Though her voice was still weak and hoarse, she refused to give in. "Who _are_ you?"

"I am nothing," the aged hunter answered, turning away from the sky. "Once, I thought I was chosen…That I could save _everyone_…But it's not a warrior's job to save…Only to kill." The mechanical beast slowly approached Alya, his movements unimposing. "The only life I am capable of preserving, is yours, Alya…Leave your Miraculous where it lies, walk away from those you once considered your friends, and live your life in the light. Please…That, I _beg_ of you."

"I won't let my friends die," the young woman sharply declared. "We're not _wrong_ for fighting… We fight for each other, for the people…and we won't give up or forsake who we are…That's what makes heroes different from warriors…"

Ladybug bound the wolf's hands with her yo-yo, allowing _Chat Noir_ an opening to take out its knees and bring him to the ground. Queen Bee searched for an opening before shooting several small stinger-like projectiles into the Akumatized, serving little more than an annoyance for him.

"Heroes choose to fight and give their lives, always knowing they could throw it away and leave it all behind…But we _don't_. We don't want to remake the world, but to protect it, and to show people that there's still hope."

The Akumatized thrust itself forward, knocking Queen Bee onto the ground, though Ladybug maintained her grip on the rope that restricted him. _Chat Noir_ ran to his new ally's side, lifted her up in his arms, and carried her to a safe distance before running back into the fight.

Opening its eyes, the Akumatized focused in on Queen Bee, still recovering from the impact and fall, and paused for a moment: Her face, somehow familiar, cried out in fear and sorrow, all because of him. A whimper sounded from the wolf's throat, catching the Miraculous' attention. Ladybug slowly approached the creature, studying its face. Gazing into the face of the one he was ordered to hate, the Akumatized flinched before closing its eyes and lowering its head in shame. Hawk Moth's voice was soon drowned out by an overpowering sense of loyalty and compassion for another.

"…_Chat Noir_, go find Volpina," Ladybug called out, having seen the truth. "We've got it from here."

"You sure?" the feline Miraculous replied, already knowing the answer. "…Okay…I trust you two." With that, the young man lunged into the air with his staff and began making his way toward Volpina's last location.

"…You don't want to do this…do you?" Ladybug asked in a gentle voice as she slowly approached the suffering creature. "…Even when Hawk Moth controls you, you know you're not evil…and you feel _bad_ about hurting Queen Bee, don't you?" The Akumatized tightly shut its eyes and released a loud whimper of shame. "…It's alright." The ladybug Miraculous gestured for her new apprentice to follow.

Her heart pounding, Sabrina clenched her hands together and attempted to steady her breath. "…I trust you, Big Sister," she whispered before slowly following her mentor. "It's okay, little one," Queen Bee spoke up in a stronger yet gentle voice. "…I'm alright…You didn't hurt me…But you need to stop this, okay?" The Akumatized nodded his head and continued to whimper.

"Do you know who we are?" Ladybug asked the wolf as she crouched down beside him. The young woman reached out her hand and gently stroked the tortured creature's cheek.

"…Ladybug," the Akumatized answered in a deep, mildly distorted voice. "…Friends…No want to hurt…Ladybug…Please…"

"It's alright now," the raven-haired young woman warmly declared. "Close your eyes now." The wolf obeyed, its breathing growing steady. "I'm going to take this away from you…You don't need to be a monster anymore." Placing her hands on the creature's head, Ladybug closed her eyes and focused her energy.

Queen Bee's jaw dropped as her hero began to glisten with white light that slowly blew her dark hair upward as it enveloped her body. "She's…an angel," the young Miraculous whispered with awe as Ladybug changed into Saint Ladybug and immersed the tortured Akumatized in a bath of pure, white light. Once the light faded, Ladybug dropped onto her side, holding the hand of Luka Couffaine, as a white butterfly flew into the air. Queen Bee ran over toward her friends, encased them as well as herself in an orb of yellow energy, and held them tightly to stave off all harm.

"What happened to you?" Alya asked of her captor, her voice beginning to resemble its true self once again. "…People don't just turn out like this. Tell me." Closing her eyes, the young woman reached out to her partner and friend.

"You wouldn't understand," The Hunter declared as he lowered his head. "Besides, I should be judged by my actions, not my past. _That's_ what you will condemn me for."

His eyes penetrating the darkness of night, _Chat Noir_ scanned the area Volpina's signal originated from. _Did I wait too long?_ he asked himself before lunging to a higher vantage point. Down below, there were no signs of a struggle, no warm bodies, and nothing so much as suggesting where Volpina or her attacker had gone. "Damn," the feline Miraculous snarled to himself. "Hold on, Alya. I swear I'll find you."

"…You're hiding from something," the redheaded young woman insisted. "You're running from your past. That's why you wear that helmet, isn't it?" The man remained silent and motionless. "I've made mistakes too…I thought becoming a hero would take those mistakes away from me…but it doesn't work like that, does it?" Silence filled the air as The Hunter turned around. "…We never stop being human…We just keep going and try to learn something from all that mess…It's not hard to give up being human, though…Until you think about all you're giving up."

"The plan has failed," Hawk Moth's voice suddenly roared in The Hunter's ear. "Do you have the Miraculous in your custody?"

Before the tired, broken man could make his decision, something collided with his helmet, knocking him back. While he was temporarily stunned, Alya charged forward, retrieved her bracelet, and summoned Trixx. "No!" The Hunter desperately cried out, only to witness Alya transforming into Volpina.

"What is happening?" Hawk Moth demanded. "Stop her, now!"

The Hunter focused on the Miraculous standing before him, no longer allowing his mercy to stop the sacred hunt. However, as his eyes remained fixed on his target, everything became blinding. "No!" he screamed as he heard his helmet shatter against the wall. At that, the last of his strength faded, and the hunter fell to his tired, weak knees.

With Hawk Moth's voice silenced, Volpina and The Hunter stood in absolute quiet as the false image of the Miraculous faded from sight. Volpina slowly walked past the man, turned around and lowered herself onto her knees, and finally looked him in the face. His breath heavy, The Hunter looked up at his victor, revealing the toll of a life unforgiven: His skin, having melted away many years ago, left a withered yet pure, white skull exposed around tired, darkened, and tortured eyes deep with compassion and sorrow, and a mouth guarded by an oxygen mask contoured to his jaw. Beneath the man's gloves, fingers corroded to the bone attempted to clench into fists, while his weakened chest struggled to rise with each desperate breath.

"…You poor man," Volpina whispered to the hunter, who, she learned, was actually human. "…How did this happen?"

Taking in a gasp, The Hunter struggled to hold his head up, but began his forbidden confession. "…I…I did wrong…From the moment I took my first life, my flesh began to burn…Soon, my bones grew charred, and my skin melted and crumbled…until there was nothing left. But I couldn't stop…I had to bring mercy…Thought it was right…But God melted my flesh to the bone…And still, I continued, like a fool."

"…God didn't do this," the Miraculous decided as she lifted up her old foe. Slowly, she set him on his chair. "…Look, I never went to church…I've never known if I was a mistake or not…but I know, that there _is_ a God…and He's one of the good guys…I don't know what you did, but…no matter how much I hate you for what you've done to my friends and I…" Volpina swallowed the anger and hatred that plagued her. "…But you thought you were doing the right thing…God doesn't punish like that…and He _wouldn't_ do that over something you tried to do out of mercy…"

"…But it doesn't really matter now, does it?" The Hunter sorrowfully exclaimed between gasps. "So many are dead because of what I've done…Soon, Hawk Moth will put me to rest, if the others don't do it first." Leaning his throbbing back against the chair, the fading man let out a heavy sigh. "…Thank you for sparing me…"

"Listen to me," the fox Miraculous sharply replied, staring into the hunter's eyes. "You've got it all wrong…Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ won't kill you. We're all here to _help_ people…Look, I don't know what you've seen, or what Hawk Moth told you, but the Miraculous don't call themselves heroes…We're just like everybody else. We're all broken, stumbling, and just trying to do some good. Hawk Moth was the one who chose to hurt others and abandon what he was called to do…And maybe each of us has that temptation, but we fight it. That's what we _do_."

"…Please, Alya…the people can't tell you apart from him anymore," the man begged. "Maybe you're still human…But I'll not be fooled by the glamour of the Miraculous…In time, you'll all end up like Hawk Moth…and the people…the people…will _never_ forgive you…I'll die, having failed my final task."

"…No," Volpina gently assured the old hunter. "No, you haven't. Listen, I can't change your mind, but you have to know, I've been fighting a battle my whole life. I thought that by becoming a Miraculous, I'd get to leave myself behind and turn into something better…Maybe you did the same thing for the same reason…But it wasn't my Miraculous that made me this way…and that's _not_ all I can be…Trixx is my friend…Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ are my friends…and I love them. And I love my family… And I'm fighting to give them a world to call home. I won't walk away from that…And I won't turn into something that's not human…You know you shouldn't do that, either…Tell me what you did."

"…When I was still young…my father made me kill it…" the remnant of a hopeful child forced himself to remember once again. "It was sick and suffering…so I ended its pain…and then I couldn't stop. It always felt right at the time…But all I did was suffer…Why didn't I stop? …Why wouldn't it stop?" In that instant, every reason, every lie, and every nightmare faded away.

As tears once more flowed from those sorrowful, agonized eyes, Volpina crouched down, looked the monster she had feared in its very human face, and held his broken body tightly. "What your father made you do was an act of mercy…but it wasn't right to put that weight on your shoulders. You can be forgiven…so forgive yourself." _Don't worry, girls, _Alya prayed, feeling Trixx resting her hand upon her shoulder. _Your big sister's coming home. And Trixx…I found it._

_Chat Noir_ sat atop a support beam above the two, knowing he had arrived just in time.


	8. Forgiven

Foxhunt

Chapter Eight: Forgiven

"I found her, M'Lady," _Chat Noir's _voice happily declared as Ladybug held her yo-yo to her ear. "She did it."

"Thank God," the raven-haired young woman warmly replied. "Queen Bee and I are on our way to your location." Ladybug looked up at her mentee and smiled. Queen Bee looked down, smiled, and continued her flight. "Not bad for a girl who's never flown before."

"Well, I've got a great teacher," the bee Miraculous giggled.

Once all four Miraculous were present, Volpina laid The Hunter down on his bed. Queen Bee held both hands over her mouth at the sight, forcing herself to remain silent. "He says he's been like this for years," she explained. "Ladybug, is there anything you can do for him?"

Slowly approaching the broken man, who avoided eye contact with all but Volpina, Ladybug closed her eyes and concentrated. "I can try, but I can't promise anything," she sorrowfully declared. "I'm sorry…Sir, please close your eyes."

Volpina stepped back while _Chat Noir_ and Queen Bee observed from a distance. Sensing the young woman's fear, the feline Miraculous gently took her hand and gave her an encouraging nod. A powerful white light flowed from Ladybug's yo-yo as she hurled it into the air and cried out, "Saint Ladybug!" Once the blinding light faded, and all eyes turned to The Hunter. Silence filled the air as the Miraculous gathered behind Ladybug, each focused on the man they thought their enemy. "…Well, now," Ladybug exclaimed with a sincere smile on her face.

Slowly sitting up atop his bed, The Hunter raised his hand to his mouth, removed his oxygen mask, and took the first breath of natural air he'd tasted in many years. The man, no longer burdened by pain, gazed down at his fingers, no longer charred but covered by soft, pale skin, and began to tremble. Swallowing the last of her hatred, Volpina stepped forward and placed her hands on the hunter's shoulders. At that, the man froze, and gazed into the young woman's eyes. "…I can feel your hands," he whispered with a hoarse voice. "…I have felt nothing but pain for…_so_ long." Smiling graciously, Queen Bee turned to _Chat Noir_, who gave a humble smile in return.

As Volpina slowly stepped back, the newly healed man slowly lowered himself to the floor, and stood on his own two feet without the aid of his armor. His thin torso weakly straightened itself as the former hunter finally stood tall, allowing his long, gray hair to fall to his slender shoulders. Smiling, gifted with grace he never thought he'd deserve, the man looked down at his restored body, thanked God for his redemption, and dropped to his knees. Ladybug and her allies ran to the man's side, only for him to halt them. The group paused, unsure of their next move.

"I'm…very tired," the aged man whispered. "…Thank you…thank you _all_…for showing a foolish old man mercy…Please forgive all I have done…And know that I am no longer a hunter…my name was once…Matthew."

"I like that name," Volpina warmly declared, exchanging a smile with the aged man.

"…As do I," Matthew happily answered.

Before meeting Volpina and The Hunter, Ladybug held Luka's head atop her lap and gently stroked his hair. "You're a brave young man," she lovingly whispered as the boy rested. "When you're ready, go home to your sister, Luka…Hawk Moth can never hurt the two of you again."

Watching over the two, Queen Bee maintained her protective field, allowing only a few tears to fall as she admired the two, and all they had done. Ladybug truly was amazing.

With the man known as The Hunter saved from himself and hidden away from Hawk Moth, Ladybug, _Chat Noir_, Volpina, and Queen Bee sat on the floor of Master Fu's apartment, gathered around his table, as he admired his young heroes. "Well done, my students," he warmly declared. "Deh world is better for having each of you as its defenders…Welcome, Queen Bee."

The youngest Miraculous smiled and raised her glass just before Volpina placed her loving hand upon her shoulder.

"And as for you, Volpina," the old master continued. "…You have truly proven yourself as more dhan a hero. I am so proud of you, my child."

"Thank you, Master," Alya warmly replied. "It was eye-opening…But, there's something even more important that I need to tend to."

"I think I know what that is," Marinette happily declared.

"…What's that?" Sabrina asked, earning a loving chuckle from Adrien.

Later that night, Alya slipped in through her apartment door, only for two little girls to catch and tackle her. "Alya!" they happily cried out.

"Hey, girls," the redheaded young woman joyously accepted her fate. "Big Sister's back." From a distance, the wounded but strong red vixen and her pups stood before the holy moon, each watching over their champion. "…Big Sister's back."


End file.
